CastleVania: A Family's Curse
by ssj4vegeta50
Summary: Based on Castlevania 2: Belmonts Revenge. This is the story of Christopher Belmont, Who must save his son from being an uwitting tool in the next ressurection of Dracula. But does he want to be saved?
1. Default Chapter

CastleVania: A Family's Curse

Chapter 1: Showdown with the Dark Prince

"huff...huff...huff..." A man races down a dark hall, filled with lighted candels. This man is Christopher Belmont.

The year is 1576, and Dracula's doomed castle, Castle Dracul, or CastleVania has arisen. Being part of the House

of Belmont, the only known warriors powerful enogh to face the dark prince, he has set off to the castle.

" I must be close. His hall is coming up." He races past a long, foreboding table, where many

a dark soul must have sat when Dracula was human. He suddenly runs into a dark room, with a throne made of skulls,

sits Vlad Tepes II...Dracula.

" So, you have finally made it to my chambers, Belmont. You have yet to realize that your world is doomed.

Even now, my dark army has arisen and is attacking Warakiya at this very moment."

Cristopher walks into the dark room, edging closer to the throne. " Foul beast of Lucifer, you do not belong in

this world. I have come ordained by the holy power of Jesus to send you back to damnation!" He unfurls his whip,

giving it a quick, deafening snap. Dracula gets up, his dark robes tumbling down to the floor, and throws the glass of blood on the floor.

" ORDAINED BY THE HOLY POWER OF JESUS? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! THE ONLY TRUE POWER

IS THAT OF TOTAL DARKNESS! He is a faith long in need of reshaping...and after i take over the world with my

unholy powers, I will take on EVEN JESUS HIMSELF!."

With these sharp words, Dracula pulls out a longsword and charges for Christopher. He runs, whip ready, to attack also.

Dracula swings with his sword, barely hitting Christopher's armored chest. Quickly, he returns the attack by speeding to

Drac's back and releases his whip. It hits it mark, between the shoulder blades .

"AAAAARRRGGHHHH!" He teleports, reappears in the other side of the room.

" Taste my dark powers!" He opens his cape, and releases three powerful balls of hellfire. Quickly thinking, Christopher, sidesteps out of the way, and throws a holy cross at Dracula. It flies staright into the Count's arm.

Ripping it out of his arm, he throws it to the ground with disgust. He swipes his sword, swinging downwards as Christopher dogdges. " You'll never win, fiend!" SNAP! his whip slashes at Dracula's chest, weakening him. Relentlessly, he attacks, Dracula, eventually bringing him to his knees. Christopher triumphantly before his weakened foe." Now, demon... back to the depths of Hell were you belong!" Grinning evilly, he gets up.

"ENOUGH! IM TIRED OF ENTERTAINING YOU MORTAL! FEEL THE TRUE POWER OF THE NIGHT!"

Christopher is knocked back by a sharp blinding light that surrounds the Count. The entire room slowly is bathed in an unholy light as Dracula changes shape. As the dark light fades, the form of a giant bat is seen. The wingspan strerches almost 25 feet in length, sharp razors hang out of his wings. " Now, you will fall before my might!" The Bat-Dracula opens his mouth and fires a dark yellow beam of fire at Christopher. " Damn, this is great. How am i supposed to defeat a super Dracula?"

in the corner of the room, the cross he used earlier shines from the blast. "hmmm... i have an idea." he runs over to the cross,

faking out Dracula and dodgeing the blasts. Rolling on the ground, he grabs the cross, and , as he holds up the cross, it is hit by his power. " By the power obtained in this cross, and the power of Jesus Christ, our lord and saviour, i call upon the power of the Fire Whip!" Releasing his whip, a holy blueish white fire envelopes the Vampire Killer. He rushes towards the count, and

throws all his power into one crack, that hits Dracula in his head. " NOOOOOOOOO! I CANT BE DEFEATED AGAIN! CURSE YOU BELMONT! I WILL BE BACK FOR YOU! YOUR CHILDREN WILL NEVER BE SAFE! YOUR CHILDREN"S CHILDREN WILL KNOW MY WRATH!" A holy light bathes the dark halls of Castlevania, eventually

callapsing in on Dracula. Christopher starts running out of the crumbling old building. Dodgeing the falling debris, he makes out of the dark stair way to Dracula's chambers as it callapses into itself. As the Dark halls crumble, many of the evil beings in the castle and in Warakiya are pulled back into hel or simply die, their only link into the mnortal realm severed.

Christopher makes it to the Borgo Pass, a cliff overlooking the area the now ruined castle is. Breathing a sigh of relief, he walks intothe sunlight, hero to all and protector of Romania once again.

That night, a dark mist looms the now destroyed castle. And although he was defeated, and powers nullified from the holy fire of heaven, Dracula was still alive...Barely.

By: William Morrison


	2. Ch 2 15 years later

CastleVania: A Family's Curse

15 Years Later... A new Vampire Hunter Is Born

15 years later... May 18th 1606. The town or Warakiya is in an uproar. For today marks the 17th birthday of

Soleiyu Jericho Belmont. But tody is also a holy day, for Soleiyu will take on the mantle of Vamopire Hunter, and head of

the House of Belmont. After defeating Dracula, Christopher went back to raise his son. He also became a reveared preist in the church. Soleiyu has not seen his father all day, for he has been preparing for an entire townwide party. The villagers of

Warakiyta hope now that the father-son team will protect the town. Taking a look out the window, he decides to look

around the town. He knew he did not have to be at the church untill 7:00 pm. The town would start gathering an hour

before, and a party will be held afterwards. Tonight, he would inherit the legendary Vampire Killer, a whip that

has defeated many an unholy beast. It has been passed down through the Belmont house for hundreads of years.

He has trained ever since he was 9 with his father. Thinking back to the old days he can still remember the

hard days of training he had to endure...

" Soleiyu... you are a Belmont. We have been ordained by Jesus to protect the world from the unholy beasts

that arise. I myself have defeated Dracula, and hopefully he will not return. But we all must train, incase his evil

may come back. You have a gift Soleiyu. You have an untapped power given to you by god to protect the world.

You must learn to tap into this power, but do not abuse it, or it may turn on you." It was then that i was shown one of the

Vampire Killer's true powers. Before my very eyes, my father cracked the whip, and as it hitone of the targets, it lit up

with a holy fire, totally destroting it. " You see, every Belmont has a power deep within him. For me, I can

call upon the power of Heaven to light the whip with a hily flame. Untill you find your power, the

Vampire Killer will stay in it's dormant state."

He decided to see if his father was at the curch. Walking in he could feel god's power and light cover him.

"Hey! Father Morris is my father around?" Turning around, an older reverend replies.

" Ah Soleiyu my boy. Good to see you. Father Christopher is in the back attending to some important buisness.

He has told me to advise you to go back home. He will be there in an hour."

"Thank you Father Morris." He turns around and starts to head out the door." Oh and Happy Birthday son!"

"Thank you."

Within the dark ruins of Castlevania, a weak figure can be seen among the debris. This dark hooded figure

walks into a small cave. As he walks through, small caqndels light up as he makes his way to his destination...

a dark room with a glowing pentagram on the floor.And in the middle ofthe pentagram are remains of Dracula. Opening a bag,

the hooded figure sprinkles blood over the remains.

"Master. Tonight is the night. HE becomes a hunter tonight. I have brought you the un-purified blood of the goat. This should give you enough power to sneak among them and take the boy's power for your own."

A dark glow washes over the remains, and disappears.

" You have donewell, my loyal follower. When my true power returns, i will grant you the power of darkness you so covet.

untill then, gaurd my castle and remains. Let none pass into these dark halls."

It was an hour later that an older, wiser and battle hardened Christopher Belmont returned to his home.

"Soleiyu? Im home!" Soleiyu comes out of the kitchen, into the living room. "Dad! It's about time you got home."

"Yes, all the preperations are complete. Tonight my son, you will become the protector of all of Romania!"

Nightfall was something to behold in this small town tonight. Many candels and light were used for the large party

that is being held after the crowning of a new Vampire Hunter. A large feast was prepared with many different foods.

In the Church, all the residents whatched the procedings with awe.Soleiyu kneels down before his father. Christopher himself presided over the ceremony.

" Soleiyu Belmont. Do you Soleiyu Belmont, before God, swear to uphold the peace...to protect all of God's creatures

against the forces of the unholy...to refuse passage of Lucifer's minions into your heart, and to Strike dow Dracula, whenever

he may arise.""Yes, with all my heart and soul. I have been ordained by god to be a part of the House of Belmont, and i swear

to defeat all evil that I can, untill i die."" Arise, and take hold of your familiar birthright, the Vampire Killer."

Soleiyu stands up, and takes the Vampire Killer in hand. With this, a new hero is born. Many in the church cheer for their new

hero.

The church lets out and the party begins with dancing, singing and laughter. At the head of the table, is The Father-Son

team. "Son, I want you to have this." Christopher calls for one of the preists from the church. He brings a mannequin wearing a

shiny, new set of armor. "My god father, that's a nice set of armor." He walks over to it, looking at its bright red chestplate.

" I figured since you are old enough now, you will need a good set of armor to protect you from harm." Its beutiful father. Thank you." "Your training is complete now. I cannot teach you any more. All you need now is to find the hidden power inside you."

After the party, a very tired Soleiyu Belmont went to sleep not knowing the darkness that was about to befall him.

By: William Morrison


	3. Ch 3 Rebirth of Darkness

CastleVania: A Family's Curse

Rebirth of Darkness

A dark mist shrouds the far away Carpathian Mountains late tonight. A pale, beutiful crescent moon graces a sky fill of clouds. Many would not have been able to tell this little town in the heart of Romainia was home to a dark evil. One that would researface tonight. An unsuspecting Soleiyu Belmont rests in his bed, not knowing that tonight would see him forced into the dark.

CastleVania. The demon castle that is home to Dracula. It lies in ruins, but a small glow eminates from a small cave from within the ruins. A Dark hooded figure kneels before a fire.

"Master. With this blood, i give you passage into the mortal relm so you may gain the power you seek."

A giant boom ignights the fire, and with that a ghostly figure arises. One that many a person feared in this town. Prince

Vlad Tepes III...Dracula.

"Tonight, I will gain back the power i rightfully deserve. Because of you, my plan will come to fruitation. That fool Christopher

never realized I let him beat me. And in doing so, his ignorance has sealed his son's fate." Hovering above the ground, he glides

out of the cave, to the ruins of the once magnificient castle. "When my powers are complete, you my loyal servent will be the master ofone of my castles." Walking through the ruble, the hooded figure follows the now semi-ressrected Dracula.

"Thank you my lord." With this, Dracula turns into the only thing his power will allow...Mist.

In the Belmont house all is quiet. A quiet mist surrounds the town. A window slowly moves upwards ever so sleightly.

Some of the mist seeps into the room Soleiyu sleeps in. Slowly, this mist turns into te ghostly figure of Dracula.

"So my young friend, you are the next in line of the Belmont family. Your power will be mine to command, but first, i must

win you over to the darkness. Then, I will siphon your power and ressurect my castle."

Dracula steps towards the sleeping figure, and seeps into the ear of the dreaming Soleiyu.


	4. Ch 4 Dreams of Death

CastleVania: A Family's Curse

Dreams of Death

Within the cover of darkness, a sleeping Soleiyu Belmont stirs in his bed. In his deep sleep, a strong dream takes place.

Dark, shadowy clouds cover the sky. Soleiyu walks into a eerie gravyard. As he slowly steps foward, he sees off in the distance

a giant obelisk tower ontop of a huge mountain. He is surrounded by an endless sea of gravestones, mousiliums and statues.

The old, gray cobblestone path he stands on seems to stretch on for miles. A low thundering sound is heard off in the distance.

" Soleiyu..."

He turns around as he hears someone or something calling him. He sees nothing and continues walking.

"Soleiyu..."

He stops and turns around again. This time he only sees the decayed remains of a skeleton.

" What the hell is going on?"

" An evil force flows throgh here."

Soleiyu looks to his right to see a cloaked specter sitting atop a fairly large gravestone.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

The specter slowly crawls off of the grave and dissapears.

" Ths is the Eternal Graveyard. Only those who are cursed in the afterlife. Those who are...Evil lurk here.

I am ...Darrius."

" If those who are evil are cursed here, Why have I come here?"

The specter reappears behind Soleiyu, only to grab his sholder,

" You have been called here to clense the world of a evil that has tainted your world. I have been sent to ...augment your powers."

"Why? I am of Belmont lineage, so shouldn't that be enough?"

"No, For this evil has many faces. Allow me to join with you, and your quest will begin to unfold."

With that, The specter slowly crawls onto the speachless Soleiyu. Slowly, the specter enters into his ear, and posseses Soleiyu.

Thunder rumbles loudly now, as Soleiyu changes his form. His short brown hair grows and turns white. His clothes melt into

a dark armor, and a black and red cape.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

And as a familar voice laughs... the eyes of the new vampire hunter glow an eerie red.


	5. Ch 5 Belmont's Revenge

CastleVania: A Family's Curse

Belmont's Revenge

The orange sun rises between the peaks of the Carpathian Mountains. The landscape is painted a

cool bringht orange as the sky turns a light blue. All is quiet as the day begins. Suddenly, a massive earthquake hits the town

of Warakiya. Many panicked and frightened people run out of their homes, not knowing what to do. Christopher wakes up and runs into his son's room.

"SOLEIYU? WHERE ARE YOU?"' Looking around frantically, he sees no sign of his son. He runs out of his house, hoping in the commotion he ran into the church. He runs through the town, telling those he could to find shelter in the church.

After many minutes, the earthquake subsides. Christopher runs into the back of the church.

" Father John, have you seen my son around?"

" No Father Belmomt. I havent seen any sign of him since the earthquake started. Do you belive Dracula could have somehow been ressurected?"

" I don't think so. i made sure his evil would stay dead for many years. There has to be an explanation for his dissapearance.

Please watch over everything. Im going to search the village for my son."

"As always it would be my pleasure"

With this Chrstopher Belmont ran out of the the church.

"Where could you hae gone Soleiyu?" Christopher asks himself as he frantically searched the town. Finally, his searching brought him to the towm graveyard. A place he had not visited for quite some time.

" Well, it seems you ave found ussssssssss."

Christopher turns around and sees a hodded figure.

" What creature of hell are you. Are you the one responsible for my son's dissapearance. TELL ME!"

" Now now Belmont. I am just the messenger. Your son is safe...for now. i have been told to give you this message."

" Go on. "

" My master, Vlad, wishes you to visit some castles for him. He wishes to test your strength. Though it will be some time efore he is ready. So sit back, relax and i will bring more news to you."

" DRACULA! I destroyed him! How could he have possibly survived? no matter. Tell him this. I f he wishes to kill me, then fine, but to take revenge for his defeat upon my son is UNFORGIVABLE! I will meet him and take my son back!"

"Thats just the type of response my master was looking for. I will return here in 3 days to bring news of you mission."

With that, the hooded figure dissolves into the ground like nothing, leaving an very angry, and very dangerous Belmont in the graveyard, alone.


	6. Ch 6 Dark Powers

CastleVania: A Family's Curse

Dark Powers

3 days pass. In the cover of darkness, Christopher Belmont waits inside the town cemetary. It is an errie darkness,

as the sky is coverd with clouds. The moon is full and mist shrouds the town.

" So you came. Master Dracula thanks you for this."

" Enough with the pleasentries. What must I do to get my son back.

"Alright. You weakened my master increadibly in your last battle. You are the first to hurt him so. You brought him close to

true death. He has no body but his spirit is still strong. Soon, four castles will soon rise. When you banished his powers,

you did not compleatly destroy him. I each of these castles, an orb containing some of the aspects of his power will be gaurded.

Bring him these four orbs and return him to his body. He will gladly release your son. And then kill you."

A scowl shows up on Christopher's face. His hand clasps into a fist which he holds so hard, blood starts to tricklefrom hi palm.

" So he wishes me to ressurect him. Fine. Tell him this. If he harms so much as a hair on my sons head, I will send him to a worse place than Hell."

"Heheheehe. I belive you already have."

With that , the specter vanised.

In a dark cave, the specter slowly walks into the darkness of the cave.

"Did you send him my message?"

Candles light up suddenly, and a throne of skulls, sit a possesed Soleiyu Belmont. His dark cloak covers a body

with silver mesh armor. Long, flowing white hair, red glowing eyes peirce through the darkness. On his side is a giant scythe,

the hilt made from the bone of an unknown demon. The blade has a blood red crystal in the middle, and is sorrounded by grey.

In his other hand, a great goblet made from a human skull, filled with warm human blood.

"Yes, my master. The trab has been set. There is no way the Belmont will survive. And if he does, your powers will be even greater than before. Suddenly, Soleiyu's eyes go back to his normal blue, his mody starts to change, cought in a sort of metamorphosis.

"NOOOO! You will not kill my father. He will come for me."

And as quick as that happened, the metomorphosis shifts back.

"Quiet. I have given you what you wanted. More power. It should matter not who you kill."

" Good. Goooood. Then there is no need for you."

He grabs his scythe with his right hand.

" Master no! i have served you faithfully! I brough you back!"

" Which is why i grant you a quick death."

And as the specter tries to turn and run, the blade of Soleiyu's scythe rips through his purple robe, and slices him in half.


End file.
